Conventionally, most asymmetric reactions involved batch processing. Flow-type reactors have numerous advantages including more on-stream time, less maintenance, less catalyst attrition and loss, more consistent product streams, and less solvent waste. Despite these benefits, there have been few accounts of continuous catalytic systems with immobilized catalysts. Some catalytic reactions are very difficult to apply to a continuous flow-type system due to reaction inhibition by side-products or gaseous by-products. In particular, gas-generating catalytic reactions are not well suited to a continuous flow reactor, as the gases give rise to disturbances in and deactivation of the catalysts. For reactions that produce side-products that inhibit the reaction kinetics, a continuous flow reactor also does not work well, giving rise to lower productivity and catalyst deactivation. These side-products and gases should be removed from the reactor quickly to achieve an efficient reaction process.